Cyan et Pourpre
by DaxterSeishin
Summary: Ceci est un cross over entre Pokémon et Dofus/wakfu. La majorité de cette fic se déroulera dans la région de Kalos, bien après les évènements du jeu et mettant en scène des personnages originaux et des ennemis créés de toutes pièces. Cette histoire est un mélange de quête héroique, de dilemme, d'amour et de découverte.


Prologue : Le secret d'un ami tourmenté et le début d'une chute

Illumis, la ville lumière de Kalos, un lieu où se côtoient célébrités, criminels notoires et jeunes dresseurs emplis de rêves. Il y a quinze ans, le dresseur Kalem y a vaincu la Team Flare, une organisation criminelle notoire qui voulait détruire le monde. Le jeune homme est devenu le très réputé maître de la ligue de Kalos.

Au sein de la ville, un bâtiment se dresse, magnifique. Tout près de la Tour prismatique, il a une position convoitée de plusieurs et seul les êtres de la haute peuvent se permettre d'y avoir un appartement. C'est notamment le cas d'une actrice célèbre ayant appartenu à la fameuse Team Flare qui y laisse en permanence sa fille de sept ans, Maïa Chen.

La petite est la fille illégitime de Gary Chen, le petit-fils du Professeur Chen et n'as jamais connu ce père décédé en tentant de calmer des dodrio enragés. Elle a une chevelure rousse abondante, un regard vert curieux et un sourire radieux malgré la solitude dans laquelle elle est plongée.

La femme la laisse seule pour des longues périodes sous la gouverne de sa fidèle Goupelin. La petite ne sort pas de chez elle, sa mère dit que les enfants de la ville auraient un mauvais impact sur son éducation. Elle passe ses journées à lire des livres sur les pokémons qui habitent ce monde ou encore à discuter avec son seul ami, le pokémon connu sous le nom de Giratina.

Elle l'a rencontré alors qu'elle pleurait seule dans sa prison dorée et que lui observait le monde qui lui était presque inaccessible. Il avait immédiatement développé de la sympathie pour la gamine qui lui donnait tout son amour et son amitié. Rapidement ce qui était un moyen pour calmer leur solitude mutuelle se mua en une amitié sincère.

Les deux forment un duo bigarré : la fillette minuscule et souriante avec le grand dragon spectral. Les deux semblent s'être connus depuis toujours et la petite attends impatiemment chacune des visites du pokémon qu'elle aime tant.

Un jour, elle prend une grande inspiration et demande à son ami la raison qui le pousse à la visiter chaque jour.

-Ma chère petite Maïa, ce monde ou je suis seul n'est plus terne quand je peux te voir, ma tendre amie. Tu sais, Arceus et moi nous sommes disputés, mais l'avantage que j'ai été contraint à sortir brièvement de mon manoir est que j'ai pu apprendre à nouveau ce qu'étaient les sentiments que vous appelez amitié ou amour. Tu comprendras cela plus tard, quand tu seras en âge de trouver ta tendre moitié. Moi je ne l'ai plus ma moitié, je suis le seul de mon espèce à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps à contempler la mortelle humanité qui aime, réponds calmement celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami.

- Tu m'as, moi, mon grand ami et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber! Lance-t-elle tout en sautant au cou du dragon.

- Ma petite Maïa, essaie de garder ce cœur pur en vieillissant et ne sombre surtout pas dans les émotions négatives comme le regret ou la jalousie, car elle te consumera. Dans ce monde, le mien ou encore le monde des Douze, d'où je suis issu, il y a deux forces qui s'affrontent sans cesse : le Wakfu et la Stasis. La première est le bien et brille d'une lueur bleue tandis que sa jumelle est malfaisante et corrompt tout de sa lumière mauve rosé. Mais les gens de ce monde ne savent pas encore que ces deux magies existent, Dit le grand Giratina d'une voix attristée.

- Ah oui? C'est le bien contre le mal n'est-ce pas? Tu appartiens au bien, c'est évident, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi gentil avec moi,Giratina, lui réponds-t-elle, d'une voix enjouée.

- Je suis flatté que tu aies cru que ma magie venait du Wakfu, mais non, malheureusement je suis devenu un être de Stasis après la mort brutale de ma femme et de mes enfants. Ma colère a été telle que Arceus n'as eu d'autres choix que de m'enfermer dans le monde Distorsion et transformer sous cette forme bestiale sous laquelle les tiens me perçoivent. Il y a longtemps, j'étais un jeune Xélor aventurier qui se promenait au travers du Monde des Douze et qui sauvait les innocents des griffes des bêtes féroces qui sévissaient, souffle le grand pokémon tout en reprenant temporairement une apparence humaine.

- Un Xélor? Quel nom rigolo, Giratina. Les pokémons c'est donc des humains? Demande la fillette tout en serrant le grand ténébreux contre elle.

-Non ma petite, la plupart des pokémons sont ce qu'ils ont toujours été : des animaux doués de magie. Par contre les pokémons légendaires comme moi par exemple ou Arceus n'avons pas toujours été ainsi. Viridium par exemple était une magnifique Sadida qui protégeait toutes les créatures de la folie de ses semblables. Les dieux émus d'une telle bonté lui accordèrent l'immortalité sous cette apparence noble afin que tous suivent son exemple. La majorité des légendaires ont oublié leur histoire et cela inclut Arceus. Mais moi par contre je suis voué à regretter éternellement mes actes, continue Giratina d'une voix triste.

-Mais c'est injuste, s'indigne la petite, un être aussi gentil que toi ne devrait pas être puni de manière aussi grave.

-Maïa, même si la situation te sembles injuste, ne te mets pas en colère pour si peu. Il va te falloir apprendre à rester calme face à ce monde qui se veut injuste et peut-être que tu pourras briser la malédiction que j'ai engendré sur ton monde lors de ma colère, murmure le dragon.

-Une malédiction? S'interroge-t-elle.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du mystérieux cadran de Flusselles et des évènements survenus à Crom'lach il y a quinze ans? Souffle la bête.

-Oui, un peu. Pourquoi? Dit-elle avec curiosité.

-Les deux sont des résultats de ma colère matérialisés auprès des humains. Le cadran de Flusselles est le plus gros et concentré cristal de Stasis que j'ai créé. Si les tiens découvraient son vrai pouvoir, ton monde serait voué à disparaître dans les ténèbres. Je sens que cette heure approche et il faut que j'empêche cela à tout prix, ajoute Giratina d'une voix que se voulait alarmante.

-Tu vas réussir, Giratina, j'en suis persuadée! Encourage la fillette tout en faisant un sourire franc emplis d'une innocence.

-Maïa, je ne pourrai pas la briser moi-même, puisque je suis un être de Stasis et seul le Wakfu peut neutraliser cette destruction. Tu es l'une de ces personnes qui a un cœur assez pur pour avoir du Wakfu. Mais, seule, tu ne feras qu'aspirer la stasis et devenir un monstre de cruauté, dit froidement la créature qui se souciait réellement de sa protégée.

- Je veux t'aider, Giratina. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois libre! Lance la gamine tout en faisant semblant de tuer des bêtes imaginaires.

-Maïa, tes intentions sont nobles, mais il faudrait un habitant du Monde des Douze contenant du Wakfu pour s'acquérir de cette mission. Je peux te donner le don de voir le fond du cœur des gens, comme cela tu pourras trouver ce que tu cherches. Qui sait, peut-être en apprendras tu sur toi-même et sur l'amitié.

-Je vais y aller, Giratina, Voir ton monde et ramener quelqu'un qui pourra régler cette malédiction.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir t'impliquer dans une telle quête ma petite? Une fois que l'on a accepté de voir le cœur des gens, il n'y a pas de retour à l'arrière possible.

-Oui, je vais le faire, mon ami. Maman n'as qu'à attendre mon retour et elle sera heureuse que je ne me sois pas mêlée aux autres enfants de la ville.

-N'oublie jamais, Maïa, que les mots sont toujours plus efficaces que la violence pour survivre en ce monde, Murmure le dragon d'un souffle presque inaudible ainsi qu'un «bon voyage»

La gamine suit le grand dragon dans son monde et disparaît du monde des Pokémons…

La mère arrive un peu plus tard et constate la disparition de son enfant. Elle panique et appelle les policiers, mais ceux-ci ne trouveront jamais la fillette, ni les raisons qui l'ont poussée à disparaître ainsi. La femme se trouve rapidement un nouveau mari, un certain Loïc Haunter avec qui elle fondera une nouvelle famille.

L'homme est charismatique et fonde un culte, L'ordre du Renouveau Pourpre ou des milliers d'individus travaillent à recréer un avenir sans mort. Il est le sucesseur de Lysandre et de sa Team Flare et ne compte pas échouer. S'il y a des pertes en cours de processus, cela ne lui dérange pas, puisque ces morts seront de retour grâce au pouvoir du cadran solaire de Flusselles.

Son laboratoire est caché sous une maison de la nouvelle ville, Londonia, située sur une île près de Crom'lach. Les habitants de la nouvelle ville urbaine racontent que des hurlements peuvent etre entendus la nuit et que des pokémons disparaissent sans cesse.

Seuls les dresseurs les plus téméraires osent combattre les dresseurs de Londonia et leurs pokémons méga-évolués. La cité prospère grâce à une magie ombrageuse qui rend les pokémons surpuissants. Certains disent que cela serait dû aux recherches de l'ORP qui se sont basés sur les notes de leurs prédécesseurs des autres régions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au fil du temps Kalos sombre lentement dans un chaos jamais précédé à l'horreur des pokémons gardiens. Hélas, personne ne soupçonne l'ampleur des conséquences des agissements sombre de Haunter, le chef sournois de L'ORP qui a même tué sa femme dans un excès de colère.

Sur cette note un peu pessimiste d'un avenir loin de la lumière, laissons de côté la région de Kalos pour aller retrouver les vrais héros de cette histoire…


End file.
